Heaven is a Place on Earth
by AmyRoth
Summary: "Ino, you have only one life. Some people die to live, while others live to die! Which one are you?" Ino stared at Kiba in astonishment, such profound words for such an odd situation. Kiba had a point though, couldn't she be reckless for one night? Have a drink, relax? Let the adrenaline flow her veins?


_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

 _ **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**_

 _ **They say in heaven love comes first.**_

 _ **We'll make heaven a place on earth.**_

 _ **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**_

 _ **~Heaven Is A Place On Earth**_

 _ **By: Belinda Carlisle**_

Crisp winter air cut against the side of Ino's flushing red cheeks as she pushed forward to her dreaded destination; the bar.

It had been a dare challenged by none other than her best friend, Tenten, to join a dating site and go out with the first guy who messaged her for a date. She groaned, typical Belle, always the one who got the last laugh.

Well, until Tenten ended up pregnant thanks to yours truly. She snicked quietly to herself as she trembled trying to reach the doorknob of the bar. "It's c-c-cold as s-s-shit!" she exclaimed as she sighed in dramatic relief as she entered the heated bar. She then took a seat for herself at the bar, ordering a simple water while she waited in agony.

Never in her life had she imagined she'd ever agree to meet someone she met online. Not that she didn't enjoy the company and pampering of men, but there was something unreal about meeting a random guy online. Nervous sweat began forming in her hands while she started glancing around the bar nervously, nearly dropping her glass in the process. Her heart began to race, never had she been so anxious to meet someone of the opposite sex. Normally she was the one who gave men the sweats.

She couldn't believe she actually invested a good couple hours preparing herself for the date; everything from her hair, makeup, and outfit was carefully calculated and pieced together. She never had felt so uncertain, so that was the odd thing about this date, it was all for a man she never met before.

Would her seemingly magical charms over men work this time?

Or would it be just a fluke?

Her grip on the glass tightened, she gulped. This lack of confidence in herself was such a shock. She was Ino Yamanaka for god's sake! She didn't do fear! Let alone let a mere man have such a toll on her self worth.

But yet, she couldn't help but feel...a little over done? She had gone through way more than half the men in town, none containing her interest for more than a few months. Call her a tramp, but she still was the one desired. Yet, this mystery man, could he be the one?

" _Quit that thinking right now, Ino! This a dare, only a dare!'_ a voice inside her screamed in response. She nodded subconsciously in agreement as she took a slow sip of her ice water. She breathed slowly out, closing her eyes as the sounds of bar life consumed her.

"Are you Ino?" a voiced asked, breaking her concentration.

She quickly snapped her eyes open, turning her head to see who it was speaking to her.

There before her stood a tall, dark and...handsome man her age. Could it be? Kiba? The guy she agreed to meet? She stared, at loss for words for once in her life. His brownish gold eyes, his cute, almost dog like smile.

"I'll take that as yes….hey, why don't you say we blow this bar scene?" He asked smoothly, extending his hand out to her.

She blushed and giggled, raising a hand to her mouth in surprise. Never in her life had she been leaded by a man. It was always herself that made the plans, the dinners, the dates, the...love making you could say?

She took his hand, it felt so warm and soft. She instantly felt reassured this was the right thing to do, She couldn't help but to instantly light up. She felt like she was walking on air as he led her out of the bar and to his vehicle.

As he guided her swiftly to his car, her eyes widened in awe as she realized what kind of car it was, a sleek black McLaren F1. She almost forgot how cold it was.

"Damn…" she chattered, completely taken by the clear statement he was trying to make to her.

"You like?" Kiba grinned, "Hop in, I hope you like racing!"

"Racing?!" she squeaked as she hesitantly entered Kiba's car, despite how warm and tempting it was.

"Breathtaking isn't it" he nearly gushed in excitement, ignoring Ino's concern. "Racing gives you such a rush, it's like being on drugs!"

Ino couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, she nearly fainted when she heard the engine start up.

"Who..who are you racing exactly?" She finally asked nervously, suddenly afraid for her life.

Kiba turned towards her, a huge smile grew across his face, his eyes twinkling with excitement as he shouted, "The speed limit, my dear!", pulling away fron the parking lot and onto the main road.

Panic suddenly flooded through Ino's veins, " WHAT ABOUT THE POLICE! ARE YOU NUTS! WHAT IF YOU GET PULLED OVER!" She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kiba just laughed as he merged into a nearly empty highway, "I have my ways!" he finally answered as he pointed to a police radar.

Ino's heart sank, this guy was clearly senile. "Isn't that illegal?" she tried once again in protest, slumping deep in her seat.

"Look under your seat!" he answered softly with a grin.

She groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically as she reached carefully under her seat. She felt glass at her fingertips as she yanked whatever it was out from under her seat. She stared at the bottle of liquor in front of her.

"Are you serious?" she murmured, yup,this completely supported her theory this guy broke out of a mental facility.

"Drink up buttercup, it'll make the ride all the better!"

"You can't be serious!" she screeched, "This is insane!"

"Ino, you have only one life. Some people die to live, while others live to die! Which one are you?"

Ino stared at Kiba in astonishment, such profound works for such an odd situation. Kiba had a point though, couldn't she be reckless for one night? Have a drink, relax? Let adrenaline flow her veins?

"Well, bottoms up I guess!" she gulped, popping the top of the bottle and jugging for her life.

She gasped as Kiba stepped on the gas, the sudden acceleration taking her by surprise. They zoomed forward, the sun setting and all its scenery becoming nothing more than a mere blur as he continued pressing forward.

Faster and faster they went, squealing in excitement as she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. It felt like such a rush, or was that just the alcohol getting to her head already?

Either way she didn't care, taking another gulp she screamed in excitement. Kiba was completely right she decided, driving at top speeds provided such a rush. Natural adrenaline with a little help from alcohol was a perfect intoxicating mix.

These feelings began clouding all logic, she quickly managed to unstrap her seatbelt, slowly leaning forward, kissing Kiba gently on the cheek.

 _ **In this world we're just beginning**_

 _ **To understand the miracle of living.**_

 _ **Baby, I was afraid before**_

 _ **But I'm not afraid anymore.**_

Squealing with girly delight she began planting kisses on his neck, cupping his beautifully sculpted face with her hands.

"Want me to pull over?" he managed to ask, slightly taken back by Ino's quick jump to romance.

Ino stopped, she smiled brightly, her eyes glistening. Never feeling so good in her entire life.

"Yes…" she answered softly, twirling her blonde curls.

As soon as they were safely pulled over,he was on her. Kisses, so sweet and intoxicating. She felt completely immersed in love. It felt so good to be dominated, to be wanted.

"I think...I think we should move this to the back…" she breathed into his ear softly.

"And I think...I think that can wait for date number two?" Kiba answered back softly in her ear, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Second date?" she asked, never had a man truly offered a second date, Always wanting it all on the first night, and never to be seen again.

"Yes, if I may?" He asked shyly, beginning to take himself off of her.

"Of course!" she giggled, completely taken by his act of restraint.

He grinned, starting the car back up. He then turned to face Ino once again, thinking for a moment before he spoke. "You know Ino, as cheesy as it sounds, you make heaven a place on earth for me…"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Well, this was a very random story for me! This song came on while I was at work and I just saw this little movie playing in my head while it was on! And I came up with this! If anyone has read my "Simple Paradise" story, then this is kind of an Inoish version of that!hahahhaa I know it was kinda cheesy but hey, had an itch to get it out of my head! hahaha Anyways, if you liked! Maybe I'll make a second date? Eh not sure, just wanted to get this damn movie and song out of my head lmao! Anyways, please review! Thank you!_**


End file.
